Emil Wassermond
Emil Wassermond is the son of the prince and the princess from The Water of Life by the Brothers Grimm. He is the younger brother of Maria Wassermond. Info Name: Emil Wassermond Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Water of Life Roommate: Florin Trandafir Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To treat other people's illnesses through water. My "Magic" Touch: I can purify water and give it medicinal qualities. Storybook Romance Status: Viorica Trandafir and I love each other a lot. We spend a lot of time together. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm not always careful with my water jugs, and pranksters keep switching them with poisons. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. My father was the hero of his own story, and he did pretty well with it. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm horrible at running. Best Friend Forever After: Viorica Trandafir. She brightens my day with her flowers. Character Appearance Emil is of average height, with brown hair parted on the left side and blue eyes. He wears a green jacket and green short pants. He has white stockings with garters and brown shoes on his feet and a moon pendant around his neck. On his head is a Phrygian cap. Personality Emil is a very carefree person who values his freedom. He tends to spend a lot of time either alone or with Florin, but he doesn't mind the company of others. He is very scientific and does a lot of research. He doesn't have very good sense of fashion and likes to dress rather strangely. Biography Hallo. My name is Emil Wassermond. My father is the youngest prince in The Water of Life, and my mother is the princess that he saved. Dad had two evil older brothers who tried to poison my grandfather and blame him for it. It got Dad driven out of his own kingdom. Luckily, Grandpa found out the truth and had the two older brothers put to death. Dad doesn't miss them at all. I'm just glad that I don't have any brothers - though I do have an older sister named Maria. Now that Grandpa has passed on my dad is king. Dad really misses his father, but is happy that his mother and father have finally been reunited. I've grown up pretty well. I've led a nice, quiet life, and I really love my parents. Going to Ever After High has changed that, though. I've been making more friends now. I've discovered that I have the ability to purify water and to give it healing properties. I spend a lot of time with water jugs for medical research. Still, I consider myself a Royal because I want to heal people with my water like Dad did. I am actually pretty skilled with medicine. But mostly I do it with animals - I give it to them when they are sick. However, my medicine isn't that strong and I tell people that if they are sick, they should go see the nurse. I mostly do my research alone, and I enjoy wearing a Phrygian cap to symbolize my freedom. I know that doesn't really have much to do with my fairy tale, but I just like it. However, I enjoy the company of my girlfriend Viorica, who is the older twin sister of my roommate Florin. My girlfriend and my roommate are always happy to see me and we spend a lot of time together, especially by the pond. I often conduct research on animals as well mostly by observing them. My father keeps a herd of llamas imported from Peru. I analyze the behavior of each llama, as well as give them all sorts of natural remedies when they're sick. I also love to study the fungus that grows on the walls of my palace's courtyard and see how it grows with the weather. I know...I'm so analytical. Trivia *Emil's surname means "water moon" in German. *Emil is allergic to perfume. *Emil owns a pet calico cat named Gertrude. She likes to play with Emil while he lies in bed. *Emil actually thought Sparrow Hood and Cerise Hood were related when he first met them. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Brian Beacock. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:The Water of Life Category:German